Delilah Devonshire, Master Spy
by Becky Sky
Summary: Deliah and the gang are on a Christmas mission for the list that will help the decipher the Zero List, but things spin out of control... please read and review!


Delilah Devonshire, Master Spy

**A/n: This is a story in Delilah's point of view, told in the form of a diary. I hope you all like it! It was going to be a oneshot, but I got a longer storyline in mind. So enjoy! And please review!**

December 24, 2007

It's Christmas Eve, and everyone is getting ready for Christmas at the Academy. Julius is insisting that I wear my little black dress to the dance Al and Scarlett are holding, but I think it's too small. I must have grown at least a foot this last year. Nosey is spreading the mistletoe around, hoping to catch Zoë beneath one. Ughh, boys, they're all the same. Julius has been following me around like a puppy, and Emmet has been writing Ursula love poems ever since she returned to the Academy under close guard. Can't they understand that we girls need our space? I'm thinking of joining Ursula in the isolated cell. It'd be better than Julius stalking me.

Zoë and I are thinking of calling for an intervention from Scarlett to get the guys to leave us alone. They're annoying, and really distracting. There's a huge Christmas mission coming up, and I want to be prepared for it. I've been packing my bags for hours, and just stopped to write in you, diary. Of course, you'll be coming with me…

Later…midnight

Poor, poor, poor Zoë. She was leaving the Christmas Eve dance early to get some sleep for our mission tomorrow, (actually, I guess it'd be today) when Nosey caught up with her. He started talking randomly and then Zoë realized that they were under the mistletoe! She then reluctantly had to let him kiss her. I witnessed this, glad that Julius hadn't gotten me, when I realized that he was right beside me! Looking up, I saw those familiar green leaves and cherry red berries.

"I guess it's our turn," Julius said with his usual cockiness.

"What did Nosy do, hang them at every doorway?" I asked angrily.

Julius shrugged. "You know Nosey, he's a desperate man." He leaned forward eagerly, puckering his lips, ready to give me a kiss, but I went against all mistletoe rules and stalked off furiously. I wasn't going to kiss Julius if I didn't want to. And I definitely didn't want to. I left him there with a surprised look on his face. "Delilah!" he shouted. "Wait!"

But I didn't. I hurried to my room and locked myself in, and that's where I've been ever since.

I don't really know why I didn't want to kiss him. It's not like I don't like him, it's just that I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship yet. Now I know it's only a kiss, but I know for Julius, it's so much more… he's the type of guy who takes any hint of affection as a sign that that girl wants him for more than a friend. And right now I'm way too busy to be anything more than that. I'm a super spy, not Julius' love interest. At least I hope not…

December 25, 2007, Christmas Day

It's Christmas Day, but we won't be staying long enough to open our gifts. That'll have to wait until we get back. Today Julius, Nosey, Zoë, Emmet, and I are going on a top secret mission to retrieve some sort of list that is important in deciphering the Zero List, which we were able to obtain several months ago, after time travel and a lot of misunderstandings. I have a gut feeling we're not going to have an easy time of getting this list, so I've made sure I've packed _everything_ a spy could need on a mission. Everything, except for long underwear. I hate that stuff.

Later…

Julius and I sat at the back of the plane Zoë and Emmet were piloting, while Nosey sat in between us, trying to keep the mood light. Julius and I weren't talking after last night, I still irritated with him, and he still confused. He kept looking at me, as though trying to probe my mind for answers to my behaviour last night.

Zoë and Nosey were ignoring each other, but that didn't keep him from talking to us.

"So, Delilah, did Julius make his move last night?" he asked eagerly. I glared at him, and he shut up. "Never mind."

I shook my head exasperatedly. "Emmet," I called up to the black-haired guy in the front. "I'll trade you places."

"Sure."

I unbuckled my seat belt, but as I got up to move, our jet was hit from the side, and I was sent flying across the space. I hit the wall and slid to the ground, gasping from the unexpected impact.

Then whatever had hit us did it again, and this time I slid across the floor so quickly it was like I was on ice. I hit the other wall, hitting my head hard. I felt blood trickle down my nose, and I seriously thought I was going to hurl. I tried to get up; only to collapse on the floor again as the jet went spinning out of control.

"Julius!" I screamed.

Then something else hit me in the head, and I nearly blacked out, but I managed to stay conscious as I felt the jet spinning around and around. I crawled towards the cockpit, only to see Zoë and Emmet were both injured. I grabbed the steering wheel and tried to keep the jet in the air, but it was already too far out of control. I noticed that there was a small island close to where we were, and aimed the jet there as best I could, praying that we wouldn't crash into the ocean. I felt the tremendous blow as we hit the sand, and I finally fainted, my last hope being that we'd survive…

Later…

I woke up in a makeshift tent with Zoë dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth. I groggily tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. I felt my head all over to make sure it was still intact, and discovered it was bandaged.

Zoë smiled. "Glad to see you awake," she said, and I could hear the relief in her voice. "I think you saved us Delilah. All I know is that we were heading for the ocean, and we ended up here. And none of us, except maybe you, were conscious to correct our course. We landed here, actually more of crashed here. I think Nosey was the first one to wake up, and then I did. We tended to Julius and Emmet, and then you." I noticed that her hands were shaking.

"When we saw how much you were bleeding, we didn't think you would survive. I swear, I think Julius started crying, but he turned away, so I couldn't tell for sure. I thought I'd be stuck to deal with these crack heads alone." Her smile wavered, and I felt an almost sisterly affection for Zoë rise up. I'd never had a sister, and I reached out and gave her a tentative hug. She embraced me back, her whole body shaking. Then we were the alert spies again, not a couple of girls who only wanted a sister to comfort them.

"Where are we?" I asked, but Zoë looked uncomfortable. "What?" I asked.

"That's the thing, Delilah," she said softly. "We don't know, and all our radio transmissions are bust."

"Darn," I said softly. "Darn."


End file.
